Eine haarige Sternengeschichte
by Sternenschwester
Summary: /!\ WICHTIG: Dies hier ist ein Out-Os, bezüglich der FF von KahoriFutunaka : Österreich-Ungarn. Um ihren Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Geliebten zu überwinden, wurde Sofia zur ihrer "Tante" Agnes geschickt und da kommen ihr während einer Sternstunde so manche Frage auf. (OCTirolxOCKärnten, Achtung: Andeutung auf Yuri!)


Salute, erstmals für die, die sich hier verirrt haben.  
/!\ WICHTIG:  
Dies hier ist ein Out-Os, bezüglich der FF von KahoriFutunaka : Österreich-Ungarn ( .de/s/4f59f1790000ab150662ab98) .  
Ich glaube die Story ist auch ohne die Kenntnis der FF verständlich. Für die welche die FF kennen, das ganze siedelt sich zwischen den 14 und 16 Kapitel an. Es kommen neben den Oc, der schon genannten Autorin, auch die meinigen dazu, hier noch einmal eine Liste:  
-Sofia- Doppelmonarchie Ö-U, „Kind" von Roderich und Elisaebeth  
-Anges Hütt - Grafschaft Tirol  
-Katharina Karwank - Herzogtum Kärnten  
Gut ich glaube das wars, sollte was unklar sein, bitte bei mir melden.  
Auf jeden Fall noch einmal ein Dankeschön für die Betaleserei Seitens von KahoriFutunaka.

Lg, Sternenschwester

Eine haarige Sternengeschichte

1889 - Irgendwo in Tirol

Eine kühle Brise fuhr Sofia durch das braune Haar, als sie weiterhin im grünen Sommergras saß und gedankenverloren die Sterne beobachtete. István lag neben ihr und schlummerte mit geschlossenen Augen friedlich vor sich hin. Es war nun fast ein ganzes halbes Jahr her, dass sie ihren Geliebten zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte in der Kapuzinergruft begleitet hatte und noch immer ließ sie die Trauer um den Verlust nicht los. Das war auch wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe, warum ihre Eltern befunden hatten, sie sollte den Sommer lieber an einem Ort verbringen, welchen sie nicht mit dem Kronprinzen und seiner Familie verband und so hatten sie sie kurzerhand zu Agnes nach Tirol geschickt. Anfänglich war die tirolische Tante nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, ihre „Nichte" den ganzen Sommer über zu beherbergen, hieße es doch, sie müsste in ihren Tagesablauf noch eine zweite Person miteinplanen, aber mit dem Verlauf der zwei Monate, die sie schon da war, gewöhnten sich beide relativ schnell aneinander. Auch Sofia hatte sich anfänglich höchst pikiert gezeigt, dass sie nun den ganzen Sommer lang auf einer Alm im Niemandsland der Tiroler Berge das Leben einer Sennerin fristen musste. Aber allmählich bemerkte sie, wie gut es ihr tat, für einige Wochen sich völlig auf was Anderes, Neues zu konzentrieren, und den gewohnten Alltag der letzten Jahre am Wiener Hof hinter sich zu lassen. Die Abgeschiedenheit der Alm, welche nur unterbrochen wurde von den Vorratsaufstockungen, und die Arbeit mit den Tieren brachten wenigstens temporär ihrer Seele, wie auch ihrem Herzen einen Frieden, welchen sie schon sehr lange vermisste hatte.

Das charakteristische Quietschen der alten Holztür signalisierte Sofia, dass Agnes aus der Almhütte getreten war und nach dem sanftem Streichgeräusch der Gräser hinter ihr auf sie zukam. István hob kurz alarmiert den Kopf, streckte aber gleich darauf wieder alle Beine von sich, als er die Tirolerin erkannte. Kurze Zeit später ließ sich die Ältere recht undamenhaft neben ihr ins Gras plumpsen und pflückte eine lange Wildähre ab, um sie sich zwischen die Lippen zu stecken. Ohne auch nur ihre Nichte einmal anzuschauen, legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah zu dem mit Sternen gepflasterten Himmel auf. Sofia fiel erst in dem Moment auf, dass ihre Gastgeberin die langen, pechschwarzen Haare offen trug, welche nun (ohne von einem Zopfgeflecht zusammen gehalten) wie dunkle Flüsse in der grasigen Landschaft lagen. Es hatte bisher in ihrem kurzen Leben als Nation kaum Augenblicke gegeben, wo sie ihre Tante mit ungebundenen Haaren gesehen hatte. Selbst das lange Haar der Kaiserin war kein geeigneter Vergleich zu der Länge dieses Haarschopfes. Dabei hatte Sofia bei eben bei dieser Frau miterlebt, welche ungehörig große Mühe es machte, eine solche Haarpracht zu hegen und zu pflegen. Agnes wiederum war nicht dafür bekannt, lange vorm Spiegel zu stehen und sich um ihr Aussehen Gedanken zu machen. Bei nicht offiziellen Anlässen bändigte ein schwerer und dicker Zopf die Flut von schwarzem Haar, während es bei repräsentierenden Anlässen meist zu kunstvollen Frisuren zusammengefasst wurde. Hier oben wiederum, ließ sie sich vehement nicht von Sofia helfen, während sie die Haare alle paar Tage neu in zwei Zöpfe ordnete, welche sie dann einfach gekonnt mit ein paar Haarnadeln hochsteckte.

Ein Bein keck über das andere geschlagen, den Kopf auf die nach hinten gelagerten Arme gebettet und an ihrer Ähre kauend, ignorierte Agnes die neugierigen Blick ihrer Nichte und betrachtete weiterhin die Sternenbilder. Das übliche nächtliche Almleben versorgte sie mit den ihm typischen Hintergrundgeräuschen.

„Tante Agnes…", fragte das Mädchen zögerlich in die durch den Mond erhellte Dunkelheit der Nacht.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Tante nennen sollst, Dirndl. Da fühlt man sich gleich ein paar Jahrhunderte älter."

Gespielt ärgerlich verzog die tirolerische Grafschaft das Gesicht, was das Mädchen zum Lächeln veranlasste.

„Und wie soll ich dich sonst ansprechen? Du bist doch die Schwester meines Vaters…"

Ein Schnalzen zerriss das harmonische Konzert der nächtlichen Geräusche.

„Das könnte diesem Wasserkopf so passen. Schwester, dass ich nicht lache. Bin doch kein Kind Norikums. Aber das war nicht deine Frage, oder Mädel?"

Der Blick der Donaumonarchie richtete sich wieder nach vorne, während sie aufgrund der kühlen Lufttemperatur die Beine enger zum Oberkörper zog. Der Wind, welcher regelmäßig die laue Nacht durchließ, zog spielerisch an den Zipfeln ihres Nachthemdes.

„Du warst es ja, welche mich unterbrochen hatte."

Im Augenwinkel konnte Sofia sehen, wie die Ältere die mit den Schultern zuckte. Es war immer wieder befremdlich, wie schnell Agnes die gepflegte Etikette hier oben über den Haufen schmiss und schnell wieder Angewohnheiten annahm, welche man in Wien mit einem verächtlichen Blick als Bauernmanieren abgestempelt hätte.

„Warum hast du dir einst die Haare so lang wachsen lassen?"

Zum ersten Mal seit sie die Hütte, welche sie nun schon die ganzen letzten Sommermonate bewohnten, verlassen hatte, wandte Agnes schmunzelnd den Blick ihrer rostroten Augen vom Sternenhimmel ab und suchte die braunen Seelenspiegel ihres momentanen Gastes.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Sofia wich ein wenig verlegen den fragenden Augen aus und strich gedankenverloren die Gräser neben sich um.

„Nun ja, ich habe dich selten mit offenen Haaren gesehen und selbst die Kaiserin hat bei all ihrer Pflege nicht diese Länge."

Ein hohes, amüsiertes Lachen erfüllte die Alm und leicht erschrocken über diesen plötzlichen Stimmungsausbruch wandte Sofia sich wieder der Grafschaft zu.

„Die ist ja auch keine hundert Jahre alt, oder mehr."

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein und ließ wieder die nächtlichen Geräusche um sie herum stärker erklingen. Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen der Tirolerin, so als wäre sie in Gedanken sehr weit weg. Dann jedoch, als das Mädchen dachte, dass in Zukunft keine Antwort kommen sollte, richtete sich die Schwarzhaarige ein wenig auf und nahm die Ähre aus dem Mund.

„Weißt du, als ich noch so jung war wie du… ich meine körperlich. Wir wissen nicht warum, aber die körperliche Entwicklung ist bei den Unseren unterschiedlich schnell, aber wo war ich stehen geblieben, ach ja… da hatte ich noch ganz kurze Haare… ein wenig wie dein Vater. Ich wollte damals als Junge durchgehen, um es etwas einfacher in der Gesellschaft zu haben."

Gedankenverloren ließ Tirol die Ähre zwischen den Fingern gleiten. Ihre Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie war weich und sanft geworden. Ein Umstand, welchen Sofia sonst nur in Begleitung von Kärnten erlebt hatte. Sonst lag bei einer heiteren Gemütsverfassung seitens Tirol immer ein leicht beißender Spott bei. Doch wenn sie ihre Gedanken im Schutze der Nacht weiterspann, war ihr schon während ihres ganzen Aufenthalts aufgefallen, wie entspannt und ungewöhnlich ausgeglichen Agnes hier oben wirkte. Ganz anderes als wenn sie in Wien oder sonst wo war.

„Das waren noch wilde Zeiten. Die politischen Dispute liefen bei Weitem nicht so gesittet ab wie jetzt."

Ein kurzes Kichern unterbrach den Monolog, den die Braunhaarige schweigend verfolgte, wobei sie begonnen hatte, daneben den haarigen Bauch ihres Hundes zu kraulen.

„Damals musstest du dir zusätzlich Sorgen machen, nicht auch noch von vorne den Dolch reingerammt zu bekommen. Dennoch, für mich waren es aber sehr prägende Zeiten. Ich hatte mich Stück für Stück von Theodor gelöst und war gerade dabei, mir einen Platz in der Welt zu erkämpfen. Mitteleuropa war geteilt von zwei großen Mächten. Der neue Kaiser Rudolph I von Habsburg…"

Das leichte Zusammenzucken beim Klang des Namens überging Agnes geflissentlich und sie ließ Sofia auch keine Zeit, wieder ihren düsteren Gedanken zu verfallen, da sie einfach weiter sprach.

„… und sein politischer Widersacher Ottokar I. Meine Grafen ritten einst an der Seite der Ahnherren der Habsburger und gewannen somit ihr Vertrauen … und, was viel wichtiger war, sehr gute Beziehungen zu ihnen. Um es kurz zu machen und dich nicht mit Fakten zu langweilen: Ein paar Generationen später schafften es meine einstigen Herren, sich einen Traum zu verwirklichen, welchen sie seit Jahrzehnten begonnen hatten, sich zam zu spinnen. Sie wurden Herzöge von Kärnten und Käthe zog zu mir ein, der Tatsache zu Trotz, dass ich als Grafschaft unter ihr stand. Heute muss ich gestehen, dass die Anfangszeit bei Weitem nicht so ganz reibungslos ablief, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ständig gerieten wir aneinander und das wegen Nichtigkeiten."

Sofia hob die Augenbrauen. Sie konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, wie jemand es schaffte, dass kärntnerische Herzogtum zu Gemütsausbrüchen zu reizen. Damals, als sie einst bei ihrer Tante zu Besuch war und István in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment einen Teil der aktuellen Stickerei, an der Katharina für gewöhnlich arbeitete, ein neues Erscheinungsbild verpasst hatte, so nahm Katharina dieses Malheur ohne viel Aufhebens hin. Nicht einmal eine kleinste Zornesfalte hatte sich unter dem braunen Haarschopf gebildet. Auch hatte sie nicht erbost die Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen. Wiederum hatte sie die darauffolgenden Abende Sofia dazu in aller Stille und trotz Wiederstand ihres jüngeren Bruders dazu genötigt, ihr mit auseinander gefalteten Händen dabei zu helfen, das neue Garn aufzurollen. Eine höchst anstrengende Arbeit, die ziemlich in die Arme gehen konnte.

„Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich schon längeres Haar… ein wenig kürzer als unsere Salzprinzessin. Da es erstens die damalige Mode war, das Haupthaar ein wenig länger zu haben und zweitens ich mir nie die Zeit genommen hatte, es ordentlich zurechtstutzen zu lassen. Käthe bemängelte immer mein Aussehen und ermahnte mich regelmäßig, dass dieses meines Standes nicht würdig war. Ich habe aber nie so wirklich auf sie gehört… Mir gingen auch diese Anmerkungen fürchterlich auf die Nerven und ich glaube sogar, ich habe dann immer aus Trotz alles gegenteilig gemacht … gut, ein wenig erinnerte mich das an die Zeit bei Theodor und naja… Auf jeden Fall nahm sie eines Abends die ganze Sache selbst in die Hand."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht aus und ein melancholischer Blick spiegelte aus den ungewöhnlich gefärbten Augen.

„Mit einer Bürste bewaffnet preschten sie und ein paar ihrer Hofdamen in meine Kemenate und fuhr mir damit solange durch die Haare, bis diese beinahe widerstandlos durch die einzelnen Borsten glitten."

Noch immer mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte sich Agnes zu der Jüngeren.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass ich geschrien habe wie am Spieß. Am Ende war die Hälfte meiner schwarzen Haare in der Bürste und ich bin mit ziemlichen Kopfschmerzen ins Bett gegangen."

Ungläubig sah Sofia die Tirolerin an. Sie konnte sich schwer vorstellen, wie jemand derart diesen Ausbund an Stolz und Selbstvertrauen unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie bei einer solchen Prozedur mitmachte, ohne sich zu wehren. Wieder lachte Agnes bei der Miene des Mädchens auf.

„Was denn? Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass mein Käthchen schon ihre Erfahrungen mit verzogenen Bälgern hatte. Und bevor du fragst, ja, ich spiele damit auf deinen Vater an."

Eben wollte die Jüngere die Ehre von diesem verteidigen, da wurde ihr bewusst, wenn sie das tat, waren die Chancen, die Fortsetzung zu erfahren, verschwindend gering. Agnes ließ sich einfach zu leicht von Streitereien und Disputen ablenken. Versonnen pflückte die Tirolerin eine ihrer langen Strähnen aus dem Gras und ließ das schwarze Haar durch die einzelnen Finger gleiten. Noch nie war Sofia aufgefallen, dass Agnes in der Öffentlichkeit „mein Käthchen" zur Repräsentantin vom Herzogtum Kärnten gesagt hätte. Ihr waren aber die zweideutigen Bemerkungen ihrer zwei anderen Tanten, Salzburg und Steiermark, in Erinnerung geblieben, welche diese in ihrer Anwesenheit öfters hatten fallen lassen. Es war in ihrer Familie ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die stürmische Grafschaft und das eher schweigsame Herzogtum sich näher standen, als es den Anschein hatte.

„Ich habe mich am Anfang mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aber wenn dich an jeder Extremität jemand hält und außerdem dir noch zwei andere die Schultern nach unten drücken, lernt man sehr schnell, wer der Stärkere ist. Außerdem wurden die Schmerzen von Abend zu Abend geringer, so wie ich von Mal zu Mal ruhiger wurde. Irgendwann waren wir dann nur noch zu zweit und ich genoss es regelrecht, wenn sie mir nach einem anstrengenden Tag am Abend durch die Haare fuhr."

Eine leichte Spur von Bedauern löste die vorhergegangene Lockerheit in der Stimme ab.

„Es war unser gemeinsames Ritual. Unser Moment, der allein uns gehörte und keinem anderen."

Für eine Weile brach die Erzählung ab und Agnes sah wieder zu den Sternen auf, als würde sie dort etwas finden, das sie schon seit langer Zeit verloren glaubte.

„Ich… ich glaube, es war zu dieser Zeit, als ich begann, sie mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ich fühlte mich einfach wohl, wenn ich vor ihr saß und sie mir half, die immer länger werdenden Haare unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Für diesen Augenblick am Tag konnte ich meine Panzerung gegenüber der Welt ablegen und mich völlig als Frau fühlen, ohne Angst zu haben, man könnte versuchen, mich zu verletzen. Während sie mir die Haare frisierte, hörte sie mir zu, ließ zu, dass all meine Probleme auch ihren Geist belasteten. Doch sie ertrug dies, ohne auch nur ein Wort fallen zu lassen. Oder sie sang. Hast du sie jemals singen gehört?"

Sofia runzelte sie Stirn über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel und dachte nach. Irgendwo in ihrer Kindheitserinnerung kam es ihr so vor, als würde sie sich daran zurück erinnern, dass Tante Katharina nach viel Drängen seitens ihres Vater und zu ihrer damaligen großen Verwunderung auch Agnes und Salvatria, ein kurzes Lied gesungen hatte. Doch wie schon gesagt, der Schleier des Vergessens lastete in diesem Fall schwer auf ihrem Gedächtnis. Auch ließ ihr die Ältere keine Zeit, um nach einer passenden Antwort zu kramen.

„Ihren Gesang werde ich nie vergessen. Sie mag vielleicht gut die Zither zupfen, aber am musikalischsten ist sie, wenn sie singt. Es waren meist römische Lieder aus längst untergegangenen Zeiten oder auch Melodien, welche sie von ihrer Mutter her kannte. Ich habe dann zwar nie den Inhalt verstanden, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht."

Wieder trat eine Künstlerpause ein und mit Verwunderung vernahm die junge Repräsentantin der österreichisch-ungarischen Doppelmonarchie, wie die Schwarzhaarige kurz eine völlig unbekannte und fremd klingende Melodie vor sich hin summte. Manchmal stockte sie, um es dann ein wenig holprig erneut zu versuchen. Nach einer Weile, wobei Sofia nicht bestimmen konnte, wie lange diese angedauert hatte, ließ Agnes das Lied verklingen und seufzte auf, als sie dann endlich wieder weitersprach.

„Hin und wieder sang sie auch die Minnelieder, welche eben an den Höfen dieser Epoche populär wurden. Sie hat mir immer dabei das Gefühl gegeben, begehrt zu werden. Nicht als Land, sondern als normaler Mensch, auch wenn ich, ebenso wenig wie du, das je sein werde."

Agnes' Stimme brach ab. Sofia rückte ein wenig näher und schaute erwartungsvoll in das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen.

„Und dann?", wagte sie schließlich zu fragen, als ihr die Sprechpause schon lang genug angehalten hatte. Die Lider schlossen sich vor den rostroten Augen und das Lächeln, welches noch vorhin auf den Lippen gelegen hatte, verblasste Stück für Stück.

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

Die Stimme klang schwer und bitter. Sofia wurde ungehalten.

„Warum haben eure Geschichten nie ein ordentliches Ende?", fauchte sie dann leise. Anstatt wie erwartet aufzufahren, öffnete Agnes nur langsam wieder die Augen.

„Eines Abends kam sie nicht mehr. Ich war wieder alleine, alles, was mir geblieben ist, waren die langen Haare, welche ich ja, als sie noch bei mir war, nie hab zurechtstutzen lassen."

„Aber doch nicht lange, wenn mich mein Geschichtsunterricht nicht im Stich lässt, bist du doch schon bald in die habsburgischen Länder eingegliedert worden. Da habt ihr euch doch wieder gesehen."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr der Tirolerin.

„Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht mehr wichtig."

Instinktiv spürte die Doppelmonarchie, dass sie dabei war, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, die das alles zerstören konnte, was sich zwischen ihr und Agnes in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut hatte. Wieder trat eine nächtliche Stille zwischen die beiden, bei der Sofia nachdenklich die Ältere musterte und Agnes weiterhin in das Himmelsgestirn starrte, wobei sie sich wieder die Ähre in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

Der Mond war ein Stück gewandert, da stand die Repräsentantin der Grafschaft Tirol langsam auf und reichte dem dadurch aus den Gedanken aufgeschreckten Mädchen die Hand.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns hinlegen. Die Nacht ist kurz hier oben und wir müssen morgen wieder früh aufstehen."

Zögerlich ließ sich Sofia aufhelfen und klopfte sich anschließend das nicht mehr ganz so weiße Nachthemd ab. Sanft stupste sie István an, damit der sich erhebe, was dieser dann sehr widerwillig auch tat. Tirol ging erst ein paar Schritte voraus, wobei das lange schwarze Haar beinahe eine Handbreite am Boden schleifte. In Kombination ihres langen und schlichten Nachtkleides, glich sie im Mondschein Sofias Vorstellung einer saligen Frau, von denen ihr die anderen österreichischen Schwestern ihres Vaters hin und wieder während der Gute-Nacht-Stunde erzählt hatten. Kurz vor der Türe angelangt drehte sich Agnes noch einmal um.

„Sofia…"

Überrascht suchte die Agnesprochene den Blick der Älteren. Es war das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft auf der Alm, dass Agnes sie bei ihrem menschlichen Namen rief. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sie immer Dirndl oder Mädel gerufen, so als wollte sie sie daran erinnern dass es auch ein Leben außerhalb des höfischen Zeremoniells gab.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, wie eine Liebesgeschichte angefangen hat und schon gar nicht, wie sie endet. Es ist der Teil dazwischen, welcher zählt und an den man sich immer wieder erinnern sollte."

Wien

Behutsam legte Katharina ihre Bürste auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Spiegel. Roderich hielt sich ein wenig abseits und hielt sich nachdenklich die Hand unter das Kinn.

„Ich bin trotzdem nicht überzeugt, dass es eine gute Idee war, Sofia zu Agnes auf die Alm zu schicken. Ich meine, sie hat bis dahin nicht viel Zeit in anderen Gesellschaftsschichten verbracht, als die höfische. Und Agnes ist gerade nicht dafür bekannt, eine große Begabung für Empathie zu besitzen."

Nachsichtig seufzte die Ältere auf und faltete anmutig die Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Dann wird sie es lernen, Kleiner. Du kannst das Kind nicht ewig unter den Glassturz stellen. Außerdem unterschätzt du in diesem Punkt unsere liebe Tirolerin. Auch sie hat schmerzhafte Erfahrungen in ihrem Leben machen müssen."

Eines ihres seltenen, kaum merklichen Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen aus.

„Vielleicht mag es dir entfallen sein, aber auch du hast erst die verschiedensten Erfahrungen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte machen müssen, für die ein Mensch nur sein kurzes Leben hat."

„Eben das wollte ich ihr ersparen."

„Du kannst keine Seele hier auf Erden ewig vor solchem Schmerz schützen, es sei denn, du sperrst sie für ewig in einen hermetisch abgeriegelten goldenen Käfig und selbst dann wird das Erwachen grausam."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand die Braunhaarige auf und schritt auf ihren jüngeren Bruder zu. Vor ihm angekommen schob sie ihre langen Finger unter sein Kinn, um ihn zu zwingen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Geh schlafen, mein Kleiner. Die Welt wird zwar am nächsten Morgen nicht zwingend anders aussehen, aber du wirst ausgeruhter sein, um dich deinen Problemen zu stellen."

Vorsichtig drückte sie den Kopf ein wenig hinunter und legte für einen kurzen Augenblick die Lippen auf seine Stirn. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn mit der bestimmenden Miene einer älteren Schwester an.

„Gute Nacht, Bruder."

Roderich ergriff kurz ihre Hand, verbeugte sich der Etikette nach vor ihr und ging mit leisen Schritten zur Tür.

„Ach und noch was, Kleiner!"

Er hatte nicht einmal die Klinke runtergedrückt, da drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um Sofia, bei Agnes ist sie gut aufgehoben."

Kaum merklich nickte er.

„Ich wünsche auch dir eine gute Nacht, Katharina."

Bevor er die Türe hinter sich schloss, warf er noch einen letzten Blick Richtung des kärntnerischen Herzogtums.

„Ach und Käthe… Danke."

„Keine Ursache, Kleiner.", flüsterte die Kärntnerin, als sie den draußen verklingenden Schritten lauschte. Sie kehrte wieder zurück zu ihrem Frisiertisch und setzte sich erneut auf den kleinen Schemel.

Doch statt die Bürste in die Hand zu nehmen, öffnete sie eine der Schubladen und holte ein abgegriffenes, ledernes Kuvert heraus. Mit Fingerspitzengefühl fischte sie nach dessen Inhalt, bis sie ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier vor sich liegen hatte.

All die Jahrhunderte hatte sie dieses Papierbriefchen überall hin begleitet. Vorsichtig entfaltete sie dieses und hielt dann anschließend eine lange, durch ein rot-goldenes Band zusammengehaltene, schwarze Haarsträhne in der Hand. Behutsam, darauf achtend dass es weiterhin von dem schon sehr schäbigen Seidenband zusammengehalten wurde, durchpflügte sie mit den Fingerkuppen das seidene Haarbüschel. Es hatte an seinem Glanz und seiner weichen Konsistenz nichts verloren.

Ein sanftes und ehrliches Lächeln fand sich auf ihren Lippen wieder. Für eine Weile ließ sie sich durch ihre Erinnerungen in die Vergangenheit tragen, an einen der unzähligen Abende, wo sie nur mit einer Bürste und viel Geduld einen Wildfang für sich gewonnen hatte.


End file.
